RWBY: Team HATE
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: Beacon Academy awaits, individuals come from all over Vale to attend this famous school, however dark forces and shadows rise on this school, dangers approach the students, teachers and Vale its self. How will the individuals deal with this coming threat? WARNING: This story deals with dark themes including racism, violence, and other unsettling themes. Update every Tuesday
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

So you wanted to know about my hatred huh? My hatred didn't come out of nowhere. It's deep rooted. It's not limited to just humans either, it's Faunus as well. To me Faunus are just as bad if not worse than the humans they hate themselves. Everyone sees the humans mistreating the Faunus and agree it's wrong. But they tend to forget that Faunus can and have done things just as cruel. Forget for a moment about them setting fires to shops and hijacking trains; what if I told you that Faunus, not even part of the White Fang, are responsible for the death of a kid. And I don't mean that they are indirectly responsible, I mean that they straight up murdered an innocent kid.

You see, I use to know a kid. It was a young Faunus guy. He would be about 18 years old by now. He's what I would call, "Born to be Hated." I mean it too, his entire life was nothing more than absolute Hell. He was born to a family that hated Faunus which was already bad since he himself was a Faunus. Yeah, I know, it's weird, but to sum it up, his mother had an affair with his father resulting in him being born. His step father was an absolute monster treating him like nothing more than a virus or a plague. He didn't even attempt to touch him, hug him, or show any kind of fatherly affection of the sort. His mother…well, she regretted the affair and every single day, looks at him and is reminded of her mistake. This guy also had siblings. He had an older sister, a middle sister, and a younger brother all of whom were the children of his step-father and mother. The older sister was very cold saying that she doesn't associate with any filth, taking after her father quite a lot. The middle sister was very playful with him treating each other like they were friends, like it should have been. Then there was his younger brother. He would describe him as being the son of a Grimm. His brother enjoys when the rest of the family tortures him or ridicules him not showing any kind of sympathy.

One day there was an incident. A board member's son was abducted by the white fang. The white fang ended up sending him back home…..in 28 different pieces. When the police started their investigation, the kid's step father immediately put the blame of him saying that because he's a Faunus, he was the inside man that allowed the son to be killed. The kid's mother, for the first and only time in his life, protected him defending him from the accusations. Unfortunately for him, his sister, the only one who was friends with the dead son, believed her father and felt betrayed. A rift started between them eventually causing them to slowly grow apart. The guy's mother and step father argued every day since that incident these arguments would keep the kid up at night as his room was close to theirs. This eventually lead to the argument getting so serious that the step dad slapped the mother saying she should have never had the affair and that if she didn't their family wouldn't be so broken. He goes on saying that the family name is tainted with a Faunus carrying the name. The Faunus should just go die. Everyone in the household heard the step father says these words and this is when he truly became an outcast in his family. He didn't talk to anyone, he barely ate, and He was forced to hide his features if in public. All his siblings started to ignore him giving him cold looks as they walk past him not looking in his direction when it was time for dinner and other cruel things. Then the day came that broke him psychologically. While out in public, he was discovered by another kid that he had Faunus features. The Step dad being forced into this situation, decided to try and play it off as a way of trying to relate to Faunus. He said that this was all an experiment to get the world to see he's a good guy that cared about Faunus by getting everyone to see that he was willing to have his son dress up as a Faunus to relate to them on a personal level. The kid was forced to agree as many of the other kids started pulling at his Faunus characteristics talking about how realistic they appeared. After returning home, he was scolded and insulted by his step father saying that he is no longer allowed out the house and is dead to the world as far as he's concerned. He couldn't take it anymore and gathers all he can carry and leaves. It was sad as his 9th birthday was the following day and no one even cared he was gone not even the mother who once was willing to defend him.

You think the story would end there but no, feeling that he wanted love, he tried to get other families to adopt him. The other families were just as bad though; they ignored him, rejected him, and some even attacked him. It came down to him realizing that there was the only one thing he could do now, he decide to try and join the white fang. You would think being a Faunus; the white fang would welcome him with open arms right, WRONG. Bunch of hypocrites those white fang members are. Not only was he rejected, he was subject to their frustration. Because of the family he came from, they only saw him as a sell out and even worse, a punching bag to get their frustration out. He had to run away to survive. Other White Fang around the world found out and sought him out not to help him but the join in on the "fun." FUN,THAT'S WHAT THEY CALLED IT, FUN. For five years he ran shunned by humans, hunted by White Fang. He later would find himself in Mistral. He was unaware of the dangers of Mistral though. He ended up meeting Faunus not part of the white fang. They talked with him treated him like he was one of them. They seemed nice courteous and overall good people. It was beginning to become nice for the kid as he finally found a place to belong….that is until the Faunus's true nature came into fruition. They invited the kid into the forest for a small hunting trip. The young man was cornered by them and other Faunus in Mistral. You see, they knew about the boy's family who had been mistreating Faunus and saw an opportunity. Despite them not being White Fang, they couldn't pass up on this kid that was a part of this family even if he was a Faunus. Then came at the kid and unleashed their anger and frustration onto him. He would receive kick after kick, punch after punch never once would they stop never once would they slow down, not even take into consideration that they were beating up an innocent kid. After they were done, the only thing left of the guy was a corpse unrecognizable from who it originally was. When I saw their faces, all they did was laugh and high five each other. They relished in the thought of killing this kid. THIS 14 YEAR OLD KID and treated it like it was some kind of accomplishment. That's when I snapped. I killed them and their friends and their family because to me, monsters like that are born from other monsters.

You see now why I hate? A Faunus kid 14 years old killed by other Faunus not by humans. Every last one of them, humans, Faunus, Grimm, All of them deserve death, all live on this world should end because no one values life in this world. How can you value something as precious as life if all you do is kill everything around you. You don't, it's clear to me that no one values this. Not you not the people of Remnant, not even me. Say what you want about me, but I know who I am. You're lying to yourself if you think you're better than me, when it comes down to it, everyone is evil.


	2. Chapter 1

**The New Recruits**

 **Chapter 1**

Beacon Academy, a huntsman school training the future huntsman for the good of mankind; the academy is designed to be a huge castle sitting on top of a cliff overlooking the kingdom of Vale.

A large airship comes docking on the platforms of Beacon. Swarms of kids exit the airship all over the courtyard. A young man dressed in a black comes out the airship. He had a small black chest plate which was very light to allow for more movement. He had a long-sleeve black shirt underneath with blue fingerless gloves. He had black pants with blue strip on the outside plants legs and black shoes. His eyes were a light shade of blue. And his hair was black and somewhat messy

The young man walks off the airship stretching as he takes in a deep breath. He looks around as the many students swarm the courtyard. He starts walking to the building until he catches a glimpse of a girl in white arguing with a girl in red who had just tripped over some suitcases

"What are you doing?" said the girl in white

"Uh…Sorry" said the girl in red.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damaged you could have caused?"

"Uhh" The girl in red picks up one of the cases.

"Gimme that" said the girl in white snatching the case. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh"

"What are you Brain Dead? Dust, Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy. Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?"

Suddenly the girl in red sneezes causing a huge explosion. The young man looks on shaking his head.

"Interesting way to start of the year" said the young man to himself. He walks away heading towards the school. As he gets closer, he hears what sounds like screams of help coming. He starts walking towards the source. Suddenly, he sees a man dressed in armor pulling on the tail of a female with purple hair. The female had her purple hair in pigtails she wore a short tank top with a smiling face on the shirt. She had purple short pants with a small purple belt with the image of a cat's head as the buckle. She had black boots on with golden buckles strapped to it. Her tail was long, purple, and thin. The man was dressed from his neck to his feet in heavy armor. There was a picture of a bird on the breastplate. He had short brownish orange hair.

"Ha ha, this is fun" said the armored man. "There's nothing better than picking on Faunus." The girl turns to the young man in black.

"Please help me" yelled the girl.

The young man walks up to the two of them. He looks at the girl and smiles.

"Mind if I get a turn?" said the young man.

The armored man smiles. "Sure" he says. He passes the tail to him and the young man in black starts squeezing and pulling on the girl's tail. Tears flowed down her face as they torment her. The two of them start laughing as she screams.

"HEY YOU JERKS STOP THAT" said a voice. Just behind the two guys, a blond girl approaches. She had shoulder length hair with a black headband. She wore a short blue shirt that exposed her midriff and blue short shorts. She had black and white striped stockings with black boots. Her left arm was had black armor on the entire arm with fingerless a fingerless glove while her right arm was completely exposed. On the forearm of her left arm was a large blade in a special holster on her arm. Her eyes were bright blue like the sky.

"STOP BULLYING HER" said the blonde girl. The young man in black stares at the girl and let's go. The armored boy grabs the tail again.

"What are you going to let her scare you into not having fun?"

"Nobody likes your definition of 'fun' Cardin" said the blond girl to the armored guy.

"Why do you care, Alice" said Cardin. "You're not a Faunus."

"Yeah but I'm not going to watch you mistreat them. Unlike you I have morals and they don't turn me into a Sociopathic idiot."

Cardin grunts his teeth then let's go of the girl's tail. Cardin then starts walking away. "Come on, let's go" said Cardin to the young man in black. The two of them leave the area. Alice walks up to the girl with the tail. She holds out her hand.

"Are you alright?" said Alice.

"I think so" said the girl. Alice helps her to her feet.

"Those guys are jerks. Always makes me mad every time I see them."

The girl looks at her with curiosity. "You know them?"

Alice shakes her head. "Only Cardin, he's the guy in the armor. The other one I haven't met before…..though he seems to be the same as Cardin, Such assholes." Alice sighs heavily. "But enough about them. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alice what's your name?"

"Um…Urtha" said the cat girl. "Are you a first year also?"

Alice smiles. "Yeah, straight out of Siren Junior Academy."

"Siren?" said Urtha in confusion.

"Yeah, it's one of the junior academies to prepare students for Beacon. A lot of people think of Signal when they think junior Academies but Siren just as good." She looks to the side. "If only our Academy wasn't so….limited"

"Limited? What do you mean by limited?"

Alice looks at her confused. "Are you from outside the kingdom or something?"

"Um….yeah, grew up in a village near the borders of Vale…before Grimm destroyed it."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but its best you don't know about the details of Siren."

"EXCUSE ME" said a voice. The two girls turn and see the girl in red from before walking with a blonde haired man with light armor, a black hoodie, blue pants and gym shoes on. They walk over to the two girls.

"Hello, um, can you help us?" said the girl in red.

"We kind of got lost" said the blonde guy.

"Lost?" said Alice.

"We're trying to find the meeting place for the first years" said the girl in red.

"Ohh, you guys are first years also." Alice takes a closer look at the girl in red scanning her from head to toe. "You….look kind of young. What are you 14 years old?"

The girl looks down in embarrassment. "Uhh….15 actually." said the girl.

"15?! Three years younger than everyone else? That doesn't sound right. How did you get accepted in Beacon?"

"I…uh…." The girl in red continues to look down trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes.

Alice sees the nervous look on her face and lets out a sigh. "Well, I guess you're just the most skilled. I'm Alice by the way."

"Uh….Ruby" said the girl in red nervously.

"And I'm Jaune" said the blonde man.

"Jaune huh?" said Alice. "Simple…, well if you want to we can go to the meeting hall together. We're going to the same place after all."

"Wait, Alice, won't those two be there also?" said Urtha nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Cardin and that guy in black don't lay a hand on you."

"Guy in black?" said Jaune with curiosity.

"But I…I don't want to be bullied again" said Urtha.

"S-Someone's been bullying you?" said Ruby.

"Well, yeah, I am a Faunus" said Urtha. "It's kind of expected." Ruby gets an even more nervous look on her face.

"Doesn't make it right" said Alice. "Don't worry Urtha; we'll make sure to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Uh guys" said Jaune. "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"Oh right" said Ruby.

"Yeah, follow me" said Alice. The four of them leave traveling deep into the School.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The group arrives in a large room. It was full of students all standing next to each other facing what appeared to be a battle stage. They all look on in amazement.

"A lot bigger than I thought" said Alice. "I didn't expect so many of us to be first years."

"It's not like this school is small" said Jaune. "Lots of people come to become huntsmen."

"It's…kind of…cramped in here" said Ruby. She starts to shake. Jaune notices.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, I just…." Ruby grew silent.

Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone's nervous when they first start out." Ruby smiles.

"Ruby!" yelled someone Ruby turns and sees a blond girl with a brown outfit on. "I saved you a seat!"

"Oh" said Ruby. "My sister, Yang" She turns to the other. "I got to go. I'll see you all after the ceremony." Ruby rushes to her.

"Her sister is a blonde?" said Alice. She smiles. "I think we'll get along just fine."

"Um…Alice?" said Urtha. "It's them" The three of them turn and see Cardin and the guy in black standing next to a girl with crimson red hair and old fashion armor on. Jaune makes eye contact with the guy in black and quickly looks away.

"Let's get a seat up front" said Alice. The three of them head up closer to the front.

Cardin and the guy in black watch them as they leave.

"Looks like they made it here as well huh, I got a feeling that this year's going to be pretty good" said Cardin as he chuckles to himself.

"You act as though it will be easy" said the man in black. "This is still a school. It has consequences."

"They mean nothing. If this school is anything like Siren Academy, it will be a cake walk to deal with these Faunus. "

"Hmmm"

Cardin turns to the man in black. "By the way, I never got your name"

"Nevo, Nevo Snokice"

"Odd name, you from Vale?"

"No I actually grew up outside the city in a village near the borders of Vale…before Grimm destroyed it."

"Well, you got a lot to learn about Vale. I'll be willing to teach you the basics and what the hell, we'll have some fun tormenting Faunus while we're at it."

"The Faunus are humans just like you" said the red haired girl next to them. "You shouldn't' talk about tormenting them."

Carding turns to her. "Are you going to try and lecture me as well?" he asked. The red haired girl grew silent. Nevo then takes a good look at her scanning her from top to bottom especially in the eyes. The red haired girl makes eye contact with him and Nevo looks deep in them.

"Cardin, perhaps it's best to talk after the ceremony" said Nevo.

"What? Don't tell me you're getting scared. This girl just needs to realize who she's talking to."

The red haired girl shifts her gaze from Nevo to Cardin. "How atrocious, I can't stand people like you."

"What was that?!" said Cardin as he started to approach her. Nevo holds his hand out in front of Cardin to get him to back off.

"Don't Cardin, You will not win this fight" said Nevo.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell from looking at her. She's a highly skilled warrior talented in many different combat forms. She has the air about her that spells fearless and indestructible warrior. If you fight her, she will kick your ass. You don't want that embarrassment now at the beginning of the school."

Cardin scoffs. "It sounds like you're underestimating me."

"No, you're the one who's underestimating her." Carding lets out a sigh and back off.

"My apologies, uh…."

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha looks at Nevo. "Have we met before? I swear your face looks familiar."

"Doubt it, I'm not the kind that hangs out with many people."

"Nikos?" said Cardin. "As in the undefeatable warrior of Mistral?"

"Yeah, the same" said Pyrrha.

"So what, you think you're all that because you never lost a fight, I'll make sure that I'm the first one you lose to." Pyrrha turns away and Nevo sees the girl in white from before standing next to Ruby.

"I can't stand stuck up people, especially weak stuck up people" said Cardin.

"You're one to talk" whispered Nevo to himself.

Pyrrha chuckles a little.

"Did you say something Nevo?" said Cardin. Nevo is distracted and doesn't respond to Cardin. "Nevo?" Cardin then sees Nevo staring at the girl in white. "What are you staring at? That girl?"

"It's nothing Cardin."

"Doesn't appear to be." Cardin looks more closely at the girl. "She looks familiar"

"Weiss Schnee, current heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Ah right, what's she doing in Vale? The Headquarters of the company is in Atlas."

"No idea," Nevo shifts his gaze away. "But maybe it's best to avoid her."

"Why? The company is quite protégé, I mean, they are responsible for providing the world with dust. Not to mention their hatred for Faunus."

"Faunus aren't the only ones affected by them. Low class citizens suffer because of that company and her kind tends to be quite….proud of that fact." Nevo looks back at Weiss. "A family full of hate, all of them" said Nevo in a more aggressive voice.

Cardin looks at Nevo in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jaune, Urtha, and Alice, the stand towards the front of the group.

"This is unconfortable" said Urtha.

"Try to relax, nothing will happen to you."

"Let's see, A…C….B….C….C….A…." said the voice of a man. The three of them slowly shift their gaze to the left. Next to Jaune was a man dressed in a funny looking suit with a red bowtie and green top hat. The suit was brown with various red and orange stains on it he had orange hair and wore glasses that cover his blue eyes.

"What is he doing?" said Jaune.

"I don't know" said Alice. The guy turns to Alice. He quickly scans her.

"B…and a small B at that" he said. He turns to Urtha. "C….no, D….that even threw me off."

"B, C, D, what is he talking about?" said Jaune.

"Weird" said Alice. The guy then turn in the direction of Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

"The blonde is a D, very nice" said the guy. "The one in the red hood is a C, quite developed for her age, and the one in white….A, how disappointing."

Jaune gets a shocked look on his face. "Wait," said Jaune. "He seems to be only doing this to the girls." Alice looks over at Ruby then at Urtha. She then looks down at her breast getting an annoyed look on his face. She quickly walks up to him and slaps him across the face. The sound was so loud it echoed throughout the room.

"Um…ow" said the man. "That kind of hurts."

"Learn some respect you perv" said Alice. Upon hearing that, Urtha realized what he was doing covering her chest with her arms and getting all red in the face.

"Why are you upset? Did you not like the results of my assessment, I figured if told you that you're really an A that you would take issue with that." Alice gets an embarrassing look on her face. "So I gave you a higher assessment than what you really—" Alice slaps him again and her face was completely red at this point.

"Can't even take a compliment" said the guy. "You women are impossible to please."

"Do you not realize how disrespectful you're being right now?"

"So what you want me to lie? I thought women hated when men lie to them? That's why I tell the truth." He pauses as he looks at her intensely. "Or are that girl who's impossible to please always looking for trouble to cover her ever growing insecurities.

"Oh shit" said Jaune.

Alice's face becomes bright red as she had daggers in her eyes and full of rage. She goes in to try and punch the man and Jaune cuts in to hold her back. He struggles as Alice tries to assault the man.

"Could you calm down, he doesn't know any better" said Jaune. Alice turns to Jaune

"Do you even know what he's talking about?"

"Of course I do, I have seven sisters."

"Then you agree that women can be a pain right?" said the man. Alice slaps the man with her other hand. "Could you tell your woman to stop hitting me?"

"HIS WOMAN?!" yelled Alice. Urtha jumps in to help Jaune hold back Alice.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang get distracted by the struggling Jaune.

"Jaune's having a hard time" said Ruby.

"Jaune? Friend of yours?" said Yang.

"Yeah"

"Huh" said Weiss. "This school is full of trouble makers."

Ruby looks down at the ground saddened.

Suddenly, a man in a green suit with a cane, white hair, and small sunglasses walks up to the microphone in the front of the room; everyone calms down and looks towards the front.

"I'll keep this brief" said the man. "Greeting everyone, I'm Professor Ozpin. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And once you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see are kids, in need of purpose, of guidance, of direction. The knowledge you gain here is not mean to keep you from death but only lower the chances of you dying to the many dangers in the world the most dangerous being the Grimm. Let me inform you that what you have heard about the Grimm is all true. They show no mercy to any one human or Faunus. They seek only your demise and the demise of all that we've built in the world. When you graduate from this school, you will be face to face with such dangers on a daily basis. Some of you will survive these encounters. Some of you will not. It's up to you to decide which of you will be the survivors." The man steps away from the microphone. A blond haired woman with glasses walks up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the great hall tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Until then, you are dismissed." The student all begin to scatter.

"That was…direct" said Yang. "Very ominous."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone settles in the great hall. Sleeping bags are everywhere. Everyone is in their pajamas getting ready for bed. Ruby sits in her sleeping bag as she writes a letter. Alice walks over to Ruby and sits right next to her.

"You seem to be in a better mood" said Alice.

"Not really," said Ruby. "This is all still very new to me and very uncomfortable."

"Maybe, but things will get better, if you give it time."

"Yeah….by the way, why were you attacking that guy in the top hat anyway?"

Alice turns away. "Not important." She gets up and walks away." Alice walks away as Ruby continues to write her letter.

Alice goes to Urtha who is sitting down on top of her sleeping bag just shaking.

"Still acting all scared" said Alice. "You know, if you're this scared, imaging what will happen when you encounter Grimm,"

"Grimm, are easy compared to this" said Urtha. "They don't judge you because you're a Faunus or a human. They see all of humanity as an equal."

Alice looks at her confused. "You're actually more afraid of people then Grimm? You must have had it really bad to say things like that."

"I have; my entire life has been nothing but mistreatment from humans. Walking over me, calling me names, it's hard to deal with this every day."

"Every day huh, I guess I don't have the luxury to experiences such a traumatic experience."

Urtha rubs her hand together rapidly in a very nervous fashion. Alice gently grabs her hands causing Urtha to blush slightly.

"Look, it's only the first day, and you had one bad experience with a racist. But don't let that define your experience here. You are a hunter and as such, you will find your way. I won't let them bully you any further.

Urtha looks away. "How are you going to do that if we don't even end up on the same team?" Urtha gets up and starts walking. Alice thinks on what Urtha just said. Urtha then comes back. "I need to go to the restroom. Could you please come with me?" Alice takes a deep breath and leads her to the door.

In the corner of the room sat a girl with black hair and a bow on the top of her head. She was reading a book and seemed to be invested in it. The guy in the top hat from before suddenly comes and sits right next to her still wearing the top hat while in his pajamas.

"Wow" he said. "You're quite the beauty."

The black haired girl looks at him confused. "Um, thanks" said the black haired girl. The guy takes a closer look at her. "Um excuse me; you're kind of getting in my personal space."

"Apologies, it's just you're the first girl to not try to kill me today."

"I see"

He leans closer to the girl. "And it's strange really, it seems all females follow a certain behavior pattern; like a kind of blueprint, that is except you."

The girl stays silent.

The man backs away a little. "But who am I to judge, everyone has something that's unique about them, whether it's big or small. I mean just look at the Faunus; there are many different Faunus from rabbits to tigers to wolves to cats though people tend to associate the cat with bad luck especially black ones."

The girl gives the guy a side glance still facing her book.

"They're wrong though, just because a cat is black doesn't make it unlucky. I mean, we never saw a four leaf clover before and yet people still hold on to that tradition of four leaf clovers being lucky, quite the delusion right?"

The girl returns to her book.

"I tend to find joy in the smallest of things, things that people don't necessarily think about. Example, I find that people don't appreciate the Grimm. Aside from their violent nature, they are also quite interesting with the many different types of Grimm, some taking on forms that are quite repulsive. I once saw a Grimm that looked like a hideous, mutated wolf snake hybrid that seems to disappear at random. Can you imagine, a grim that can turn invisible and kill in secret without you knowing. Obviously this Grimm is a threat to humans but not really Faunus, especially wolf and cat Faunus. You see they have acute hearing in their secondary ears that pick up the smallest sounds that this Grimm would make which will allow them to attack and counter the Grimm should it try to sneak up on them. Then of course is the Faunus that can smell the Grimm. Those kinds of Faunus are legendary as they were wiped out years ago. That obviously being the Lycan and Poly—"

"I'm sorry" said the girl interrupting. "But why are you talking to me?"

The guy thinks for a second. "You know, I don't even know myself. Isn't that weird?"

"….More like crazy."

"Mad not crazy."

"That's the same thing."

"No my name, Madigan McHatter"

"What? I didn't ask for—"

"Your name miss?"

"I didn't—"

"It's related to your ebony hair right, like Darka or Bony or Jet Blaka"

The girl is getting an annoyed look. She gets up and starts walking away.

"My bad, I didn't mean to upset the pretty little kitty, Blake"

The girl stops and turns around quickly only for Madigan to be nowhere in sight. "He knew my name the whole time?"

* * *

Nevo was lying down by the window staring at the broken moon.

"You're a disgrace to the family, as far as I'm aware, you're dead to the world" echoed a voice in his head. Nevo shakes his head trying to clear his mind of thoughts. Nevo then hears a commotion going on. He sits up and sees Ruby and Yang fighting with each other next to Blake. He sighs shaking his head. He gets up and leaves the room.

He travels down the hall. He heads to the bathroom as Alice and Urtha comes out. They come face to face with each other. Urtha hides behind Alice.

"Smart girl" said Nevo in an insulting like manner. Alice glares at him clenching her fist.

"I'm in a real bad mood" said Alice. "Give me an excuse for me to kick your ass."

"Yeah I get it" Nevo looks around. "Halls seem surprisingly empty for a school."

Urtha grabs Alice tightly as she shakes. Nevo slowly walks around Alice as he makes eye contact with Urtha. He then heads into the bathroom. Urtha lets go of Alice.

"What a jerk" said Alice. "Come on"

"O-okay" said Urtha. The two of them head back to the hall. Nevo goes to the sink and washes his face. He then stares at himself in the mirror taking an extra look at his eyes. He smiles.

"Just as I thought" said Nevo. "Interesting!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning comes. Everyone is getting their stuff packing it up and leaving the hall. A hyperactive girl dressed in pink is hovering over an unenthusiastic looking man with a pink streak in his hair. The man opens his eyes and sees it's her.

"Wake up lazy bum" yelled the girl. The man slowly gets up. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning it's morning." She seems to jump around the room as she speaks.

"Morning Nora" said the unenthusiastic man.

"Come on Ren, its initiation day" said Nora. She pulls him out of bed as they leave the room. Nevo watches them shaking his head at the sight.

"Seems pretty excited" said Nevo.

"Doesn't really matter" said Cardin walking up from behind. "I'll score big in the Initiation."

"I'm sure you will." The two of them leave the room.

All the students go to the locker room. Everyone is getting ready in the locker room getting their various weapons and gear to take part in the initiation. Urtha takes out a small frail with crystal dust spikes on it clipping it to her belt. She then puts on some armored arm guards with fingerless gloves connected to it. She stretches out her hand and claws come out of her fingers. She retracts them and puts on the other one.

"How are you feeling?" said Alice walking up to her.

Urtha sighs. "Nervous" said Urtha.

"Nervous? I thought you were okay with dealing with Grimm?"

Urtha looks up at Alice. "We're supposed to be getting teammates remember? I don't want to end up on a team with….those kinds of people."

Alice glances over to Cardin and Nevo. "You mean Cardin and that guy in black right?"

Urtha nods. At that moment, Cardin and Nevo walk pass them. Nevo makes eye contact with Urtha as they walk pass. Urtha turns away, looking at the ground with her hands shaking.

Alice places her hand on Urtha's shoulder. "Don't worry; I won't let you end up with them. I'll find a way to make sure they don't end up on the same team as you. I mean, there are other individuals you can end up on a team with."

Suddenly they hear a loud sound. The both turn around and see that Jaune has gotten pinned to a locker by a spear.

Urtha shifts her gaze away. "I don't want to be on a team with him either" said Urtha. "He's not that strong."

"Yeah, I agree" said Alice. "He does seem to be a little bit on the pathetic side…but at least it's nice."

Urtha slams her locker close. "Nice….there's no such thing as nice people."

Urtha walks towards the door accidently bumping into and knocking over a young boy. She doesn't even turn around or apologizes and continues to walk leaving the room. The young boy gets up brushing himself off. Alice walks up to him.

"Sorry about my friend" said Alice. "She's kind of nervous."

"Yeah, I am as well" said the boy. "This is going to be my first time working with other people."

"Other people, you're a first year as well?"

"Yeah"

Alice takes a good look at him. He appeared to be quite young compared to everyone else wearing a green scarf around his neck. He had on a white shirt with black spenders. The spenders had a small clip in the back. He wore black gloves with a green diamond on the back of them. He had on black baggy pants with black shoes on that had green laces. His skin is a dark brown color and he had black hair with glasses on.

"You seem too young to be here" said Alice.

"I..uh…get that a lot. I assure you, I'm 18 just like everyone else" said the boy.

"Right" said Alice sarcastically.

Madigan comes up from behind Alice. "Now now dear Alice" he said. "No use trying to discourage the young man. He could just be a late bloomer."

Alice backs away from Madigan. "You again?!"

Madigan takes a step back. "You're not going to hit me again are you?" Alice clenches her fist. "Look, all I'm saying is that we have a wide diversity of skilled individuals that have a wide variety of looks so maybe Mr…uh"

"Everyone just calls me Zee" said the boy.

"Maybe Mr. Zee here is just another special individual. I mean does it really matter if he's young or not? We have Ruby who's just as young as him."

Alice turns away from Madigan. Zee looks at the two of them and walks away.

"Now then, we should get going" said Madigan as he casually tries to put his arm around Alice. Alice knocks it a way and begins to grab the knife in her left armguard.

"Listen, I'll only say this once" said Alice. "Touch me again and I'll cut you."

Madigan shakes his head. "Why are all of you women so damn violent?" Madigan walks to an open locker taking out a cane. The cane is simple in design with a green diamond at the top of the cane. The cane glows in Madigan's hand almost like it's reacting to him. He turns to Alice for a second and proceeds out the room. Just then, Nevo comes back in the locker room. He walks right past Alice without even reacting to her going straight to his locker opening it. Meanwhile, Jaune is being helped by Ruby as they walk up to Alice.

"I saw that you got pinned to a locker. What happened?" asked Alice.

"He tried to put the moves on Weiss" said Yang walking up to them. "Failed miserably"

Alice chuckles. "No offense, but there was no way you and Weiss would have been a thing. She's far too high class for someone of your…status"

"Thanks for the pep talk" said Jaune.

"Found it!" yelled Nevo. Everyone turns to him. They then see that he has a red dust crystal in his hand. He puts it in his pocket and proceeds past the group. As he passes, he looks at Jaune and Jaune looks back. The look between them was different as it was more calming rather than spiteful. Nevo then proceeds out the room.

"That's weird" said Yang. "What's with the red dust crystal, it's not like its special or something."

"It is to him" said Jaune. They all look at Jaune in shock.

"Jaune?" said Alice. "Do you know him?"

"Um…." Jaune paused for a moment. "Sort of, we've met a couple of times, he told me his name was Nevo but that was it."

"Nevo?"

Suddenly a voice comes out of the intercom. _All first year students please report to the Emerald forest. Repeat, all first year students please report to the Emerald forest._

"I guess we better get to the forest" said Yang. Everyone nods in agreement as they leave the locker room. Zee who was listening in the whole time finally closes his locker. He puts his sword on his back. It appeared to be a great sword slightly shorter than him. There were many breaking lines on the sword suggesting that it can separate at these lines should it need to. The handle had a red grip which was long allowing for two hands to grasp and the top of the hilt where the blade is had three dials that appeared to be twistable. Zee rushes out the room heading to the Emerald forest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All the first year students line up side by side at the edge of the cliff. Ozpin is standing in front of them with the blond teacher from before right next to him holding a tablet.

"Greeting" said the blond. "I'm Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's assistant. The two of us will be the proctors for your initiation today. Now I'm sure you all heard rumors about the assignments of teams by now so we'll put your worries at rest. Each of you will be assigned teams, today."

"You will be assigned to teams once the initiation is complete, based on your performance," said Ozpin. "It's important to note that these teammates will be with you for the remainder of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to work well with them. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your permanent partner for the next four years."

"W-What?!" said Ruby.

"Partner?" said Alice. She raises her hand. "Sir what do you mean by that?"

"Well, to put it simply, teams are made up of four people" said Ozpin. "We form four man teams based on the combined skills of the pairs that are made when you make eye contact. The purpose being to be able to work with individuals you happen to make contact with rather than friends."

"This is confusing" said Jaune. Pyrrha glances over at him before turning back to Ozpin.

"Anyway, after you've made your pairs, you are to make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way including various wild animals such as wolves, boars, and bears, but luckily, we've been able to keep Grimm out of the forest so you shouldn't have to worry about that. However, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Grimm or not, if you don't take these threats seriously, you will die." Jaune laughs nervously. "You will be monitored and graded for your duration though cameras scattered throughout the emerald forest, but we will not intervene no matter how dangerous it gets for you. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and meet up with our other instructor at the rendezvous point at the north end of the forest. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any more questions?"

"Um yeah" said Jaune. "Sir I-"

"Good" said Ozpin interrupting. "Now get ready!"

Everyone takes a ready position. "Uh, sir" said Jaune. "I have a question." One by one everyone starts to get launched in the air by platforms. "This landing thing you mentioned before, what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see...so did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh, yeah , so what is this landing stra-" Suddenly the rest of the students are launched in the air. Jaune screams his head off as he's sent flying. Ozpin just looks on, sipping his coffee.

* * *

Nevo slides down a tree trunk with his hand, landing on the ground. He looks at his hand which is all bloody from digging his fingers into the trunk. He takes out a red bandanna and wipes the blood off. He hears someone land near him just beyond the bushes. He walks past the bushes and sees it's Cardin who's landed on his back.

"That hurt" said Cardin. Nevo walks up to him giving him a cocky smile.

"Out of practice?" said Nevo in a joking manner. Cardin sees him and smiles.

"No, nothing like that. I just misjudged the landing." Nevo offers his hand to Cardin who takes it and is helped up.

"Guess we head north now." They then hear some sounds of growling. Cardin takes out his weapon which is a mace. Nevo doesn't draw his weapon however. Suddenly, out comes a wolf form the bushes. This wolf was pretty large with black fur that seems to stand up.

"One wolf huh, this should be easy" said Cardin. He raises his mace up.

"No, don't!" said Nevo. "There could be more than one. Wolves tend to hunt in packs."

Cardin ignores Nevo charging at the wolf and hitting it with the mace launching him back a few feet. Cardin smirks.

"See, no trouble at all" said Cardin. At that moment, more and more growling comes from all around them. A large pack of wolves come through the bushes slowly approaching the two of them. They all bare their teeth snarling at them getting ready to attack. Cardin puts on a nervous smile. "Okay, so maybe I screwed up."

Nevo rolls his eyes. He then takes a deep breath and positions himself in front of Cardin facing the wolves. His eyes turn yellow and the wolves in front of him stop growling. The slowly back up from the two of them signaling the others to do the same. Nevo begins to smirk as they return to the bushes.

"What just happened?" said Cardin.

"My semblance" said Nevo. "I simply made the wolves think we're too strong of an opponent to take on.

"I've never heard of a semblance like that."

"Yeah, it's pretty useless except on animals."

"Really, you should try it on Faunus."

"Doesn't work on them." Nevo takes a deep breath. "Anyway, we need to hurry up. That Relic isn't going to find its self."

Nevo starts walking north and Cardin follows close behind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Urtha jumps down from a tree. She brushes the leaves off her clothes while she looks around. She starts walking to the North. She walks a good distance when suddenly she hears something behind her. She quickly turns drawing her frail and behind her was Zee.

"I guess you're my partner right?" said Zee.

Urtha sighs in disappointment. "Yes, I am" she says.

"So I guess we should try to find the relic right?"

"The teacher said to go north." Urtha turns and starts heading north.

"Um Miss?" said Zee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to get this test over with. Come on." Urtha starts to walk faster as Zee tries to catch up. The two start walking and there's an awkward silence between them.

"So is this your first time at Beacon?" asked Zee.

"It's the first time all of us are at Beacon" said Urtha.

"Oh right…sorry." There's an awkward silence. "I'm Zee by the way. Short for Zoroaster, my last name."

"Urtha" said Urtha looking away.

"Right…. So….when did you start training to be a huntsman? My dad had me training practically since I was born. Unfortunately he died a year ago along with my mom…a Grimm ate them." Urtha shifts her gaze away. "What was your family-?"

"PLEASE….please don't mention family around me. I…I don't want to hear about yours either."

Zee goes silent as they continue their walk.

* * *

"Urtha!" yelled Alice. She had landed near the middle of the forest. Behind her were some dead boars that she had killed a few minutes ago. "Urtha, where are you?" Suddenly there's a loud russle in the trees. Alice turns drawing her blade. Out pop Madigan who was brushing off the leaves and stuff that got caught in his clothes. Alice gives a very disappointed scowl. "You got to be kidding me."

"I guess we're partners" said Madigan. "How interesting."

"No, no no no no no NO NO! Anyone else but you."

"Why, would you have preferred Cardin?"

Alice paused for a moment. She then lets out an annoyed sigh. "You better not mess this initiation up for me. I don't want to make this team worse."

"Worse?" Madigan tilts his head to the side. "Do you hate me that much? We only just met?"

"And you turn out to be a perv."

"Isn't everyone?" Alice glares at him. "Come on, you never once found a man attractive?"

"Well, obviously, but I don't go around comparing-"

"Yes, you do," said Madigan interrupting. "You may not want to admit it, but you compare men's build sizes."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, lots of women do it, just like lots of men compare female bust sizes. I just do it in the open." Alice begins to feel very irritated. "Look, before you jump to conclusions about me, just try working with me okay?" Suddenly, a large gorilla bursts through the trees. He roars loudly.

"That's a huge ape" said Alice. She draws her blade. Madigan puts his hand in front of her.

"Allow me" said Madigan. He lifts up his cane and it start glowing a faint green he then rushes the gorilla and jabs his cane in its chest. The Gorilla goes down and starts snoring. "It's best to soothe the savage beasts instead of killing them. Wouldn't want his friends to seek vengeance on us."

"They're supposed to be savage; that's why we're fighting them."

"But they are just animals, not monsters. Isn't this why we have the Faunus problem?"

"That's different, Faunus are human."

"With animal like properties; wouldn't you treat them differently if they exhibit more of their animal like behaviors?" Alice opens her mouth to say something but stops midway not knowing what to say. "It's something to think about when dealing with Faunus, and I have a feeling you'll be dealing with Faunus a lot."

Alice gives Madigan a dark look. "You act like I have a problem with Faunus?"

"Hmm…I wonder, dear Alice."

Madigan begins to walk away and Alice sighs and follows.

Elsewhere, Ruby is walking with Weiss with Weiss being visibly annoyed with Ruby.

"Really Ruby, do you ever think before you act?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean rushing in to attack any animal that moves. We're not supposed to be fighting these things, we're supposed to be getting the relic."

"Weiss, we're huntresses. We're expected to fight. Grimm are everywhere."

"But not here. God, you're so impulsive. Why was a kid like you even allowed to-"

Suddenly, Weiss stops talking as she catches a glimpse of something behind Ruby.

"Weiss?" said Ruby. Ruby turns around and sees yellow eyes in the bushes glaring at the two of them. Ruby jumps backwards towards Weiss drawing her scythe. A large wolf slowly comes out the bushes with saliva dripping from its mouth as it bears its fangs. It takes a look at Weiss. Weiss slowly backs up drawing her weapon. It then turns to Ruby and starts charging at her. Ruby places her Scythe on the ground and starts shooting at the wolf. The wolf gets hit but continues to charge at her. Ruby jumps out the way. The wolf runs into a tree behind Ruby. It starts whimpering as when it hit the tree it hit his nose. Ruby then charges at the wolf and slices it with her Scythe killing it.

"Got it" said Ruby. Suddenly more and more eyes start showing up around them. Soon a bunch of wolves came out all staring at Ruby. Ruby looks around her and starts panicking. Weiss places her sword near her face and the revolver switches to the red section. She charges at one of the wolves and strikes. The wolf is lit on fire and goes crashing into a tree. The tree then catches on fire and starts to spread.

"Come on" said Weiss. The two girls start running as the wolves start to panic with the fire spreading fast. The girls get to the top of a small hill breathing heavily. "Like I said, you're impulsive. If you hadn't killed that wolf then the rest of the pack wouldn't have came and attacked."

"It was attacking me. You expect me to just sit there and get hit?" said Ruby.

"I expect you to think through your actions before you act. What if it was a Grimm herd, you would have been overrun by them for killing one of their own."

"I've dealt with a herd of Beowolves. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, you certainly don't act like it." Weiss starts walking away. Ruby gives an irritated look and follows.

* * *

Yang is traveling through the forest with Blake. They stop when they suddely spot the smoke from the fire that Weiss caused. Blake looks at the smoke seeming uninterested.

"I guess the fight got real intense over there" said Yang.

"I guess" said Blake. She turns away and starts walking in a different direction. "We should take another route."

"But, aren't we supposed to be heading north?" said Yang pointing to the smoke. "That's north!"

"Yes, but with the fire, it's best to avoid it as much as possible especially in a forest."

"It's just a little fire, besides, wild animals won't go anywhere near a fire, it's less obstacles."

"Avoiding it is safer." Blake continues to walk. Yang scratches her head in confusion and follows her. The then hear what sound like a bomb going off. They then hear what sound like a blood curling scream coming from that direction.

"What kind of animal is that?" said Yang.

"I don't think that's a wild animal" said Blake.

Suddenly a bunch of animals rush from the trees. Blake draws her sword and Yang prepares her gauntlets. The animals run right past them. One of them was a giant bear with what appeared to be Nora and Ren riding on top of it.

"Was those two students riding on top of a bear?" said Blake. Then then hear the scream again. Suddenly, a giant black snake bursts through the trees.

"A Snake Grimm, here?" said Yang.

"A King Taijitu" said Blake. "We should get as far away as we-"

Yang charges at the snake and jumps getting close to the head. She punches the snake with her gauntlet unleashing a large explosive burst to the head. The black snake gets knocked back. Suddenly, a white head comes up from the side. It goes for Yang and strikes her out the sky. She crashes through two trees landing face first on the ground. Yang gets up really pissed. Her eyes turn red and she starts charging at the snake again. The white head comes at her and she delivers two powerful punches to it. The black head then comes and tries to attack Yang. Yang punches the ground releasing a large shockwave the pushes her up. She then punches the air launching herself at the black snake and delivers a very strong punch to the snake's head smashing it into the ground. The snake screams in pain.

"Yeah, that's what you get" said Yang. Suddenly, Yang feels something wrap around her waist and pull her down. She lands right next to Blake who used her weapon to yank Yang out the sky.

"We have to go now!" said Blake. "These snakes get more violent the longer a fight goes on."

"Oh come on, I'm winning."

"Now!" Blake grabs Yang's arm and drags her away. The King Taijitu raises both heads to the sky and screams loudly.


End file.
